mysimsfanongamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ore "Snake" Cole
Ore "Snake" Cole was the male tribute from District 1 in mysims's 103rd Hunger Games Biography Ore was orphaned at the age of 5 when his family was brutally murdered by a Peacekeeper. While his newfound hatred of the Capital drove his training, it also isolated him from society. When he saw the same Peacekeeper that attacked his family, he killed him. For killing the Peacekeeper, the Capital wanted to turn him into an avox, but instead, they removed the fingers from his left hand, and then forced him to compete in the Games. Reaping "Volunteer... I volunteer as Tribute!" I scream. Satin gives me a horrible grin and I walk up onto the stage."- Ore volunteering. Ore's Point of View began with him waking up in his prison cell. He was escorted to the square by his prison guard Satin. She was very gruff and derogative to him. Ore thought of his family, him killing the peacekeeper. And finally the thought that he had a very large number of slips. When a name was about to be called out, Satin pressed her gun into his back and forced him to volunteer or she would kill him. Ore decided to volunteer and he walked onto the stage with Emily. Chariot Ore and his district partner Emily participated in the Chariot rides, they were the first out of the tunnel and quickly captured the Capitol's attention. He wore a black tux with a red rose in the pocket, which he through towards the crowd. This look is an often used look for District 1, especially considering its main export is Luxury. Emily wore a strapless pink dress with a tiara and high heels. Coranna Beff, the stylist, managed to place Emily and Ore in 4th Place, being predictable, but still lovely. Interview In his Interview, Ore talked (lied) about how much he loved the Capital and how much he was looking forward towards the Games. Here is a clip from Panem TV Feline: And now her district partner Ore Cole! Ore: Hey Feline, its great to be here. Feline: What are you looking most forward to? Ore: Well, the bloodbath, then winning. I love the games and can't wait to be a part of them! Feline: Oh, ain't that nice, that's all we have time for, Ore Cole everyone! Games Ore was a contender in 103rd Hunger Games. He spent the bloodbath with the careers and he didn't make a sungle kill. Due to this stragtegy of only mercy killing. On day 2, when the careers hunted for tributes, he found a grieving Yasmin Haken, who was crying due to accidently killing her district partner, Ethan Stone. Ore took pity on her and killed her. He then returned to camp and was idle till late day 3. When the 3/7 alliance attacked, he managed to survive till day 4. When he was decapitated by Aurora Wilde. Death Ore was killed in a battle between the Carrers and another alliance who planned a surprise attack. During the battle, he was decapitated by Aurora Wilde. Kills While hunting, Ore found Yasmin Haken, who was sobbing after accidently killing her district partner. He then stabbed her out of mercy, which she thanked him for at the last second. Trivia *Along with many other past tributes, Ore was used as a mutt in the 105th Games. *Ore is the only tribute who is known to kill before the Games Category:16 Year Olds Category:Tributes in the 103rd Hunger Games Category:District 1 Category:Deceased Category:Male